Laugh Maker
by SakuraMusic
Summary: When Karkat is down after bad events, someone comes knocking on the door to his apartment, saying he's there to bring him a smile. Rated T for foul language. My first songfic R&R if you'd like


**Oh my god after hearing Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken I knew it would fit these two. This songfic is based off of the translated lyrics of Laugh Maker which you could listen to while reading this. This is somewhat Humanstuck with all of them meeting in college kind of scenario. That means they won't all know each other. I don't own this song or the characters of Homestuck. They go to each of their owners respectivly. Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Karkat Vantas's life was a wreck. His long-term girlfriend, Terezi, had left him for some shade-wearing, cool guy named Dave. His friends, Sollux and Kanaya, were in a car crash with Sollux's girlfriend, Feferi. While Feferi had unfortunately died, Sollux and Kanaya were comatose with Sollux losing his sight as an added bonus.

Right now, Karkat was sitting in the apartment that he and Terezi had once shared. Sitting on the couch in the now half-empty apartment, wearing his gray cargo pants and black hoodie, Karkat was letting tears fall off his cheeks. His short black hair shrouded his face while his knees were brought up to cover it too.

_In the room wet with tears_

_A sound of a knock was heard_

_Even though I couldn't meet anyone with how my face was_

_What do you want?_

_Who is it?_

Suddenly Karkat heard a knock coming from the door. The boy wondered who it was that knocked on the door. He told his other friends to leave him alone for a while. To make sure, he disconnected his phone line and didn't respond to his instant messenger.

He used his sleeve to wipe off his face while Karkat slowly walked to the door. Not bothering to look through the peephole attached to the piece of wood, Karkat yelled to the person on the other side.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IT? I EXPRESSED TO YOU GUYS THAT I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE FOR AN INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME."

"_It's not that great of a name,_

_But someone has called me 'Laugh Maker'_

_I've brought you a smile_

_It's cold so let me in."_

On the other side of the door, Gamzee Makara calmly stood there, wearing a purple and black track suit and his messy cornucopia of brown hair defying gravity. With his face painted with gray and white to look similar to a clown's makeup Gamzee answered the boy on the other side.

"hEy ThErE mOtHeRfUcKeR, mY nAmE iS gAmZeE."

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? IF YOU HAVE NOTHING OF INTEREST TO ME THEN LEAVE!"

"aWw, DoNt Be LiKe ThAt My MiRaCuLoUs BrOtHeR. iM hErE tO pUt A sMiLe On YoUr FaCe. HoNk!"

Gamzee said with true honesty. Through their connection of friends, Aradia, a friend of Sollux, had told Gamzee's best friend Tavros about Karkat's situation. Once hearing the story from Tavros, Gamzee felt like he had to do something.

He couldn't stand the thought of leaving that guy all by himself. So he asked Vriska, Tavros's friend and the apparent 'rival of Terezi, for Karkat's address, setting a goal for him to make the sad Karkat smile, despite being told that Karkat NEVER smiles. Gamzee still aimed for it though, since he somewhat had a talent for putting a smile on people's faces.

Karkat, on the other hand, was confused. Why did some person that he didn't know suddenly come to apartment to make him happy? There was also the weird feeling he got from hearing Gamzee's stoner-like voice. It didn't matter though. Karkat didn't want anyone to be here. He was heartbroken, depressed, and all sorts of negative emotions.

"hOnK. i HoPe YoU dOnT mInD mE cOmInG iN. iTs KiNdA cHiLly OuT hErE."

_Laugh Maker?_

_This isn't a joke!_

_I don't remember calling someone like that._

_Don't mind me and disappear_

_If you're there I can't cry_

As soon as the sound of Gamzee's hand touched the knob to pull open the door, Karkat acted fast and pulled the doorknob on his side of the door.

"YEAH RIGHT! AS IF I'M ALLOWING A RANDOM FUCKASS TO COME IN HERE. I DIDN'T EVEN REQUEST FOR ANYONE LIKE YOU!"

Karkat quickly locked the door and laid his back against the door. He slowly slid down until he was sitting with his knees to his chest once more.

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY. CAN'T YOU JUST LET A PERSON BE ALONE IN PEACE."

Gamzee could barely hear Karkat's voice as he soon heard short sobs. He was shocked that the guy rejected his gesture of happiness so quickly. Sure, others had rejected before, but they were hesitant and didn't tell him to immediately leave. With his face turning gloomier, Gamzee waited a bit before knocking on the door again.

_In the severely flooded room_

_The sound of a knock flew in_

_That guy is still here?_

_Didn't I say for you to disappear?_

Karkat heard another set of knocks a few minutes after. He turned his head slightly to glare at the door, still with tears in his eyes.

"IS THAT GUY STILL FUCKING HERE? FOR GOG'S SAKE."

Karkat stood up slammed his fist against the door to catch Gamzee's attention.

"DIDN'T I ARTICULATE THAT I WANTED YOU LEAVE? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK OF SOMEONE?"

"_You're the first person_

_To tell me that in my life_

_I'm really sad now_

_What should I do?_

_I think I'm going to cry."_

"yOuRe ThE fIrSt MoThErFuCkEr To TeLl Me ThAt. I dOnT kNoW wHy BuT nOw I wAnT tO cRy ToO."

Teardrops formed on the corner of his eyes as he started to cry as well. The feeling of rejection brought back memories of Gamzee's childhood. His father was always away from home and Gamzee had to take care of himself. After an incident that left his face scarred, many of his friends kept their distance. Even with the face paint he wore covering the scars, people still looked at him in distaste.

That's why he wanted to make people laugh. He didn't want anyone to feel the sadness he experienced throughout his life. He wanted to see a smile on all their faces.

For all those years, he kept those feelings inside, letting them build up. Now he was letting it all out, standing in front of the door to some guy's apartment, crying away.

_Laugh Maker?_

_This isn't a joke!_

_It can't be helped if you cry_

_I'm the one who wants to cry_

_I don't remember calling someone like you_

Karkat could hear the vibration of Gamzee's sobbing through the door as well as seeing the guy himself through the peephole. He felt bad for bringing this guy down with him. Dropping his head down, tears started to come down even faster than before.

"GOG DAMMIT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START TOO? I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO COME HERE."

_The voices of two people crying_

_Faraway…_

Unaware to either of them, they sat down with their backs on the door. Their crying continued on as Karkat sat in the apartment while Gamzee sat in the hallway.

_With our backs against each other_

_With the door between us_

_Crying voices mixed with hiccups_

_Hugging our knees_

After a while, they both seemed to calm down. The hiccups that each of them produced ensured each of them that the other still remained. Their knees hugged against their bodies, almost making them feel secure.

Wiping their tears, you could see the aftermath of their weeping. Their eyes were red and puffy. Even though Gamzee's face paint didn't run, it did smudge, proven by the gray and white marks on his sleeves.

_With our backs against each other_

_Completely tired out crying voices_

_Do you still intend to make me laugh?_

_Laugh Maker?_

"_It's the only thing I live for_

_If I don't make you laugh_

_I can't go home."_

Finally breaking the silence, Karkat spoke to Gamzee through the door.

"GAMZEE, WAS IT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU GET A GENUINE SMILE FROM ME. ARE YOU?"

Gamzee chuckled for a few seconds before responding.

"iTs WhAT i MoThErFuCkIn Do. If I jUsT lEaVe YoU hErE, IlL nEvEr MoThErFuCkInG fOrGiVe MySeLf."

_I thought maybe I could let you in_

_But the problem is the door won't open_

_It's the pressure of the collected tears_

After all the time he stayed sitting in that one spot, Karkat stood up. He decided to give Gamzee a chance and let him inside.

Not really paying attention, Karkat unlocked the door and gripped the knob. As he turned the object, he heard a pop.

Looking down his face became shocked. In his hand was the doorknob itself, removed from the door itself. Karkat realized the door had been like this for a while, but had never gotten the time to get it fixed especially with the recent events.

_Push the door from your side_

_It's already unlocked_

_Say 'un' or 'sun' or something like that_

_What's wrong?_

_Hey, it can be!_

He checked to see the mechanism inside the door was still there.

"HEY, CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR FROM YOUR SIDE? I ALREADY UNLOCKED IT FOR YOU."

Karkat waited but there was only silence. Worried, he knocked on the door once more.

"ARE YOU STILL THERE? COME ON SAY HONK OR SOMETHING. WAIT, IT CAN'T BE!"

In a panic Karkat looked through the peephole to see no one there. Feeling alone once more, the tears ran down his face once again.

_Laugh Maker?_

_This isn't a joke!_

_Now you leave me behind by myself_

_You disappeared without minding me_

_You betrayed me in the instant_

_That I believed you_

With his head held up high, Karkat closed his eyes as he yelled to himself.

"JEGUS THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE BE BEHIND, YOU BASTARD? I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU."

Karkat felt alone once more. Abandoned by someone he thought he could trust. Now he felt like that one small light of hope was being consumed by loneliness once again.

_Laugh Maker?_

_This isn't a joke!_

_The sound of the window_

_Breaking on the other side_

_Holding an iron pipe with a crying face_

"_I've brought you a smile."_

The sound of glass breaking suddenly echoed across the room. Looking back, Karkat saw shattered glass lying across the floor. In the window leading to the fire escape, Gamzee emerged, holding a baseball bat painted like a juggling club. Karkat saw a smirk on his smudged face.

Once setting foot in the room, Gamzee walked over to Karkat and dug his hand into a pocket. Taking it out once more, Gamzee held an object that Karkat instantly recognized as the doorknob on the other side.

"yOu ReAlLy NeEd To GeT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR fIxEd."

Karkat paid no attention to the situation of the broken door, only relieved that Gamzee didn't leave him behind. Karkat leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder as tears of relief came down. Gamzee let him do this as he placed his arm on the boy's back in a comforting gesture.

_You then brought out a small mirror_

_Faced it to me and said this_

"_Your crying face can smile."_

_Amazingly, indeed I smiled._

Out of his jacket, Gamzee brought out a small hand mirror. Aiming it just right, Karkat saw his reflection in the mirror. Looking at his tear covered face, Gamzee only said one thing.

"eVeN a MoThErFuCkEr LiKe YoU cAn SmIlE, sEe?"

For a few seconds, Karkat stared at himself until a smirk appeared. Soon that smirk grew wider and wider until Karkat started laughing. Gamzee felt happy and started to laugh along as well.

* * *

**How was it? This was my first songfic ever so I hope you guys review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
